the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Davoren Hellsheart
Davoren Hellsheart is a vile, treacherous scoundrel who seeks nothing less than absolute domination over those around him for his own evil gain. turns he aided, betrayed, saved, and attempted to murder the heroine, Fox-at-Twilight. In a world where little is as it seems, Davoren, though he never betrays his intentions, is honest in what he is -- a dark-hearted monster. Davoren Hellsheart Human warlock 10/hellfire warlock 3FCII/disciple of Asmodeus 2BVD LE Medium humanoid Init +3; Senses Listen +2 Spot +2 Languages Common, Ignan, Infernal AC 26, touch 18, flat-footed 21 (+3 Dex, +7 armor, +3 natural armor, +3 deflection) hp 106 (15 HD); fiendish resilience (1/day fast healing 1 for 2 minutes); DR 2/cold iron Resist fire 15, cold 5 SR 20 Fort +9, Ref +9, Will +17 Speed 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee +12/+7 +2 stiletto (dagger) (1d4+2/19-20 x2) Base Atk +10; Grp +10 Atk Optionsbrimstone blast, eldritch chain, eldritch spear, frightful blast, hellfire blast, repelling blast Special Actions deceive item, hellfire infusion Combat Gear 3 scrolls of cure serious wounds, scroll of dimension door, scroll of dimensional anchor, scroll of divine favor, scroll of modify memory, wand of eagle's splendor (27 charges), wand of false life (37 charges), wand of lesser restoration (22 charges), wand of lightning bolt (caster level 10, 28 charges) Invocations (CL 14th): Greater -- chilling tentacles, wall of perilous flame Lesser -- brimstone blast, eldritch chain, voracious dispelling Least -- beguiling influence, eldritch spear, frightful blast (DC 16) Spell-like abilities (CL 14th): At will -- detect magic, eldritch blast 7d6 (CL 14, +14 ranged touch), hellfire blast 13d6 (CL 14, +14 ranged touch), hellfire shield (DC 21); 1/day -- charm (DC 15), command (DC 15) Abilities Str 11, Dex 16, Con 16, Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 18 SQ Learn Secret (Gather Information 1/week with +10 bonus) Feats Devil's Favor (3/day +2 bonus on attack, save, or check), Devil's Flesh (+3 natural armor, +3 Intimidate), Devil's Stamina (+6 hit points; fast healing 3 1/day for 5 rounds), Disciple of Darkness (Gain a +1 luck bonus on single roll 1/day when performing evil act), Evil Brand (+2 bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks made against evil creatures), Leadership, Weapon Focus (eldritch blast) Skills Bluff +9, Concentration +16, Diplomacy +13, Intimidate +21, Knowledge (arcana) +12, Knowledge (the planes) +16, Sense Motive +9, Spellcraft +16, Use Magic Device +20 (+22 when using scrolls) Possessions combat gear plus bracers of the Lord Warlock* (+7 AC, +2 resistance bonus to saving throws, spell resistance 20, allow wearer to use the invocation repelling blast (DC 20) at will, summon imp 3/day for 14 rounds to summon monster III cast by a 14th level sorcerer), darkring (+3 deflection bonus to AC; 2/day infernal boost: +10 enhancement bonus to Strength & Con for 2d6 rounds, followed by one hour of fatigue), +2 stiletto (dagger) * Bonus included in the statistics above. Born of demons and worshiping the king of devils, Davoren Hellsheart is a cruel and -- despite his name -- heartless creature, prone to manipulating others toward his own benefit. His powers manifest in ruby fire, the better to reflect the power of his infernal patron, Asmodeus, Lord of the Hells. Driven by his obsessive need to dominate others and wrench their obedience and worship, even at the point of a fiery blade, Davoren seeks to control and further the aims of his master. Paired with his overwhelming thirst for power, he suffers from a fundamental lack of self-esteem and confidence. Like all bullies, he can punish but cannot endure. This comes from a childhood spent as the smallest and weakest child, abused and neglected by his parents in his Daggerdale home. When he reached adolescence, however, he experienced dark, bloody dreams sent to him by demons, it seemed. Dark, sorcerous powers accompanied these visions, but the demons warned Davoren to keep them hidden. Unable to conceal his new, uncontrolled strengths, Davoren found himself the laughing stock of his village once more. In bitter vengeance, he planned and carried out the heinous murders of his fellows and his family, then fled the reprisals of an angry liege lord. Davoren found the path of Asmodeus to control his dark rages with icy discipline. Davoren has gray skin that seems to be made of something other than flesh, eyes that gleam red, and limp, dead hair worn in a disheveled, unkempt fashion. As a youth, he kept careful composure, but now he cannot keep the wildness from his visage. He favors black and red leather garments and is rarely seen without his elbow-length black gauntlets. Beneath his mottled, much-stitched clothing, hideous scars cover most of his body. He has a soft, haggard voice that betrays more than a hint of madness. He limps and coughs frequently and shakes uncontrollably at times. He is wary of being touched. His health is not as broken as it seems, and he is capable of hideous displays of strength and endurance at need. The Hellsheart is particularly hesitant to speak of his doings in and around Uktar and Nightal of 1374, and he grows angry and fearful when the time is so much as mentioned. No one knows what happened to him, but by the hideous scars visible even on the flesh not covered by his clothing, it was something foul. Those foolish enough to inquire and lucky enough to survive his wrath speak of a word he utters under his breath: 'Twilight." What he means by this, no one can say. Category:Humans Category:Warlocks